


fala amo

by feelikeshitinc



Category: Goons (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, they're so in love i'm actually sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelikeshitinc/pseuds/feelikeshitinc
Summary: "god, eric-" matt starts, quickly turning around to turn the stove off and immediately running around the counter to wrap himself around the smaller boy, burying his face in eric's exposed neck while hugging him tightly. "you really don't understand the power you hold, do you?"
Relationships: Dallas Soup/Eric | TheDooo/Matt | BlargMyShnoople/McNasty
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	fala amo

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be fluff and just fluff but my horny ass won 
> 
> !!! if you're one of the goons and want this taken down, don't hesitate to tell me!!! please don't hate me ily <3

the three of them wake up at the same time and decide to go make breakfast and leave the sleeping beauty to rest some more. he had a rougher night than all of them so it's only fair to let him stay in the comfort of eric's giant bed for a little longer.

they're making pancakes, the ones that come almost completely pre-made in the package because they would only make a mess if they tried from scratch. they move around eric's kitchen as quietly as possible even though the other eric is sleeping one floor up.

matt is almost done with the mixture and beside him eric is preheating the pan. dallas is facing away from them, all occupied cutting the fruit to put on top of the pancakes and they're talking as quietly as possible about what they're gonna do later in the day and the rest of the days they have left here at eric's.

dallas is mentioning a place he'd like to eat at that he's seen good reviews of online when suddenly, he stops mid-sentence. eric turns around to ask what's going on but the question dies in his throat. the same probably happens to matt, who instead almost chokes on nothing.

there eric is, all sleepy and mussed hair, at the bottom of the stairs and he's wearing nothing but one of mcnasty's big t-shirts. it goes all the way down to the middle of his thighs and the three staring at him can't tell if he's wearing pants under or not, which makes this vision even more devastating.

"good morning" eric mumbles, his eyes so droopy he looks like he's going to fall right back asleep where he stands. he's gently scratching at his neck and their attention falls on his exposed shoulder, blooming with marks from last night.

" _ whoa _ " comes out as a whisper from eric's mouth and he's sure both dallas and matt share that sentiment.

"what's going on?" asks eric, sounding much more awake now that he's had no response, his eyes searching their faces.

"babe, why are you up? aren't you tired?" dallas asks, finally putting down the apple and the knife he was cutting it with, not trusting himself with a sharp object in his shaky hands right now.

eric pouts, thinking about it as he steps into the open-space kitchen properly. "i am but i woke up and you were gone. didn't want to stay in bed by myself. feels cold."

and oh my god, if that wasn't the cutest thing they had ever seen and heard.

" _ god _ , eric-" matt starts, quickly turning around to turn the stove off and immediately running around the counter to wrap himself around the smaller boy, burying his face in eric's exposed neck while hugging him tightly. "you really don't understand the power you hold, do you?"

"wha-" eric tries to speak, genuinely confused, but matt presses a kiss to one of the many hickeys right above his collarbone and all that comes out of him is a soft sigh and he melts in matt's arms immediately, pliant and warm and soft.

eric and dallas are there in a split second, breakfast completely abandoned, one hugging eric from behind and the other kissing him softly on the lips.

"good morning, princess." dallas says in between pecks and he feels eric smile against him. he had lamented that nickname at first but started to find it nice after it was whispered to him in very specific settings.

matt bites lightly at his skin and that makes eric melt against the other eric, back to his much much bigger chest and the movement allows enough space between dooo and matt's bodies for mcnasty to slip a hand under eric's shirt and let it rest on his flat and warm stomach.

the feeling of mcnasty's calloused fingers on his naked skin makes eric shiver and a tiny whine escapes him right as dallas is kissing him again.

"wanna get back to bed?" matt asks, taking a step back to look at eric properly and taking his hands, caressing the back of them with his thumbs. 

there must have been something in his voice he didn't intend to have come out because he catches both dallas and eric looking at him a certain type of way. like he's just voiced their deepest desires when they hadn't dared do so themselves.

eric starts gently swaying his hips left and right, head resting on mcnasty's chest, and he hums as mcnasty's hand slowly traces circles under his shirt. like that, they can see that he's wearing a pair of very skimpy briefs and that makes it so much harder for them to keep this sweet and PG but none of them wants to ruin this moment, so they behave. 

"i'd love to" eric says eventually, sleep still clinging to him and that's all confirmation the other three need. 

mcnasty grabs him by the side and spins him around, gently patting his thigh with his other hand to signal eric to jump on him and the boy lets out a little " _ oof _ " as he lands in his arms, immediately wrapping his legs around eric's waist.

they're immediately off to eric's bedroom and dallas and matt catch each other give the two erics soft looks as they're going up. god, they're smitten. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


the second they get to the bed, mcnasty gently lowers eric onto the pile of sheets and blankets and pillows and he has to take a second to appreciate the view in front of him. his absolute favorite person in the world is splayed out on his bed, half naked and ready to be devoured alive. but not today, not this morning. he wants to take things slow though, he's very tired and he knows everyone else is too so there's no rush, no intention to bruise or chase something. they all just want to be close and closer to their pretty eric.

"you look so good like this, baby." dallas says, crawling on the bed to get comfortable against the wall, just behind dooo. 

eric immediately backs up to fit in between dallas' legs and the second they're both happy with their positions, the smaller boy raises his hands and starts carding his fingers through dallas' soft strands. "thanks, babe. you look handsome yourself. although your breath smells a bit." he giggles right after and both eric and matt follow.

dallas looks up at them and scowls. "oh, i see how it is. gang up on me, bitches." 

"come here", eric gently tugs at his hair then and pulls him down for another kiss to prove he's just teasing. 

"hey, no fair. i also want kisses." matt sits on the bed as well and lays down on his side next to eric and the boy in the center immediately obliges. matt cups his face and neck and slips in a little bit of tongue and it gets him an immediate reaction. eric whines in the back of his throat and responds in kind, slowly turning to face matt, melting under his touch.

mcnasty can't take it anymore and joins as well, settling in between eric's legs. the boy gasps when he feels his presence there and opens them on instinct. "what was that?" he comments and dooo's cheeks flare an adorable red. 

"shut up, you just surprised me." 

mcnasty smiles down at him as he circles his thighs and pulls them apart again, placing dooo's calves against his own hips. his hands stay there though, thumbs drawing circles and pressing down on sensitive spots. he feels eric relax under his touch and the boy gets back to sharing kisses between dallas and matt. 

mcnasty just can't resist and lifts dooo's (his own) t-shirt and slides it up until his pecs are half covered half not. 

eric hums at this and dallas immediately starts caressing up and down his now exposed sides, leaving goosebumps in his wake. 

"look at you. you have so many bruises all over." dallas points out and mcnasty feels eric squirm under their touches but he doesn't stop making out with matt, too abandoned to the feeling of their tongues dancing around each other. 

"i would feel bad if it wasn't for how much you  _ begged  _ us to mark you up last night." eric says and matt lets go of dooo to chuckle a little. 

"you wanted us to bruise you so you could keep us with you even when you got back home, right? that's so sweet, princess."

dooo looks up at dallas at that and his face is bright pink. "shut  _ up, _ i was-  _ a-ah _ " he gasps mid-sentence as one of mcnasty's knees brushes in between his legs, making it apparent to everyone what kind of effect their ministrations and words are having on him.

"someone's eager…" the remark comes out soft and eric doesn't even mind. he slowly lowers himself on top of dooo and his hands slide up on his chest, warmth seeping through smooth milky skin. 

"no, i'm not. we can just cuddle, i swear. i just got a little excited but we can ignore that. this is so nice, i don't want to--" 

" _ hey _ " dallas cups eric's face and they lock eyes. "you're not ruining anything. just sit back and relax."

"yeah, let us do this for you, baby." 

eric ultimately looks straight ahead to get mcnasty's confirmation or denial and his response is just pressing a series of kisses all over the marks and bruises on his belly.

so eric just lays his head on one of dallas' thighs and closes his eyes, both hands held by dallas and matt. that is a silent confirmation they're gonna let mcnasty take the lead and make their lover feel good. 

"how do you want this, eric?"

dooo opens one eye and he immediately flushes hot, mcnasty's expression vibrating both with fondness and heat. he suddenly feels even smaller than he is, surrounded by three men who care so much for him that his heart aches thinking about it but he wouldn't have it any other way. he cares and loves them just as much. he wants to give himself completely to them.

"naked. i want-" his voice cracks a little and he shakes slightly, too overwhelmed. dallas and matt tighten their hold on him, grounding him. matt leans forward and presses a soft peck on his forehead and dooo melts once again.

"alright, babe. lift your cute butt for me." eric says, beckoning dooo to move by caressing his thighs. 

eric does so immediately, lifting himself enough for mcnasty to easily slip his underwear down. he lets them dangle from one ankle, too preoccupied with making his baby feel good. 

eric's cock springs free and gently rests against his stomach, curved and pretty and the three of them stare in awe. no matter how many times they have seen dooo like this, spread out and pliant, pretty and all for them, they still take their time to fully admire his lithe form. 

dallas lets go of dooo's hand and starts caressing his exposed pec, fingertips hovering around his nipple and dooo squirms, ticklish and sensitive. 

"look at you, you're so pretty." mcnasty lets out, breathless and eric suddenly extends his arms forward, wanting him to come close. he goes without a thought and he smiles when he feels dooo's cock twitch as their bodies touch.

dooo circles his arms around mcnasty's neck and pulls him in, a little urgency in the gesture. mcnasty indulges him and plunges into his mouth. their lips lock perfectly and dooo is whining before he can control himself. 

dallas pinches his nipple then, and matt starts lightly biting at his neck and eric loses it, mindlessly rocking his hips up against mcnasty, moaning softly in between kisses.

"i need-" he stutters, "i want to cum.  _ please,  _ eric, i'm-" 

mcnasty shushes him. "slow down, princess. enjoy this." 

with that, mcnasty lifts himself up and takes eric's cock in his hand giving it an experimental stroke and eric positively keens. he slowly circles the tip and there's already a lot of precum there and that tells him how close dooo already is. he must've woken up horny or they have an incredible effect on him. or both. 

"so wet" he can't help but point out, tone light and adoring. eric looks at him for a second before his mouth is stolen by dallas, cutting off his reply.

mcnasty's hand is big enough to cover the entirety of dooo so it's very easy for him to stroke up and down. 

he's also getting hard and a quick look confirms that matt and dallas are in a similar state. but they're not paying any mind to themselves. this is all about eric. 

his other hand goes back to dooo's thigh and he starts making tiny circles with his thumb again, squeezing every once in a while to feel how strong his baby's legs actually are. 

the thing about dooo is he's full of contradictions. he's the most built among them and yet the smallest, the most fragile and yet the strongest. the boldest and the most shy at the same time. so reliable and yet so quick to abandon control when around them. it's hard not to love every shade of him.

"e- _ eric _ \--" dooo cries and mcnasty's attention snaps back on his face. dooo's eyes are teary and his cheeks flushed, a tiny bit of sweat adorning his forehead and he's the most beautiful human being mcnasty's ever laid eyes on. "i'm close. i'm  _ so _ close, please." 

matt whispers words of encouragement and praise in his ear as dallas traces his sides and it's all  _ too much _ .

mcnasty adjusts his grip and puts more strength in his strokes and in a matter of seconds, he feels dooo's muscle under his hand tighten and shake and he's coming, litany of desperate ' _ i love you's _ spilling from his kiss swollen lips and a few tears overflowing.

"that's it, angel. you did so good." 

dooo slumps once again, limbs suddenly heavy as lead and his first instinct is to curl up against matt. dallas gently gets out from under him and lays down behind him. 

"hey, where am i gonna fit?" mcnasty laments and dallas looks up at him.

"you got the main course, so now we cuddle him." 

"no fair." 

dooo hums, sounding like he's seconds away from falling asleep. "come here, big boy. i'll lay on you." 

mcnasty positively vibrates at that. he loves when dooo sleeps on him. he flips the bird at dallas as they're changing position and as a response, the blonde kisses him. 

  
  
  


it's only a few minutes after they've all laid down that eric talks again, surprising everyone. 

"mkay, not right now because 'm sleepy and tired but i'm definitely sucking all of y'alls cocks later. promise." 

the boys all look at each other and laugh. 

"oh, no arguing with that."

"yes, please."

"please and thank you." 

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to vanthot for putting the image of dooo wearing mcnasty's t-shirts in my mind!!!
> 
> thanks for reading : )


End file.
